Kira y Miku 2
by Nia-otaku
Summary: -Y el ganador del concurso por hermanos es...-Dijo el presentador. Cuando estaban apunto de anunciarlo las luces se apagaron. Se oyeron gritos y chillidos pero los padres estaban paralizados. Cuando las luces volvieron, los niños que deverian estar en el escenario no estaban. Natsu, Gray, Elfman y Jeral saltaron arriba para buscarles. Laxus y Lyon tardaron en reacionar.
1. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

**Gonenme¡ Tuve muchos problemas y no pude subir el cap**

**Gonenme de verdad¡**

**Bueno doy comienzo a Kira y Miku 2 ^^**

* * *

El hombre abrió despacio la puerta. Se encontró con suma oscuridad. Poco después pudo apreciar una habitación bastante grande. Al final del cuarto había una gran mesa con varios papeles sueltos por no hablar de bolígrafos y lápices. Había dos pequeños sillones delante de la mesa para sentarse. La mesa ocupaba todo el ancho del cuarto.

Delante de la mesa había un armario de color verde a la derecha y frente de este, otro amarillo. La pared del lado derecho era amarilla y la de la izquierda verde.

Delante de los armarios había dos camas. Una de ella estaba desecha sin embargo en la otra se podría apreciar dos figuras aunque no eran muy grandes.

Por supuesto había bastantes cosas como libros, estanterías, y peluches.

El hombre cerró la puerta en un suspiro mientras sonreía. Ya lo había vuelto a hacer.

Miro hacia el pasillo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Mientras bajaba se fue quitando la capa dejando ver su pelo rubio y su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sus facciones eran las de un hombre de más o menos 40 años.

Se giro y entro al salón.

Era un cuarto con un sillón bastante grande y otros dos a los lados. Delante de los sillones una bonita chimenea antigua se alzaba.

Sobre ella había bastantes fotos. Había también muchos muebles con libros, figuritas, y botellas de licor.

El rubio se tiro sobre uno de los sofás más grandes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiro. Estaba cansado, la misión había sido muy dura.

De repente sintió que algo le rodeaba. Abrió los ojos y vio dos brazos esbeltos rodeando su cuello. Una de ella en uno de los dedos había un anillo.

-¿Qué tal la misión?-Pregunto una voz cantarina que, a Laxus le volvía loco.

-Bastante bien pero... ¿No estabas dormida?-Pregunto su marido

-Alguien ha abierto mi puerta y me ha despertado-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla desde detrás del sofá.

-Pues lo siento mucho Kira-Dijo riéndose-Por cierto que pronto se han ido las chicas a dormir ¿No? Aunque claro Mici volvía a estar dormida en la cama de Baci.

-Si la verdad es que se fueron a dormir más pronto de lo normal ya que mañana es un día muy importante para ellas. Eso no es muy extraño. Siempre lo hace.

-¿A Baci no le importa? Es algo que nunca llego a preguntar

-No la verdad es que no la importa. Con tal de que su hermana este a salvo

Kira rodeo el sofá sentándose al lado del rubio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro

-¿Cansada?-Pregunto su marido sonriéndola

-Sí bastante. Mañana será un día muy ajetreado. Tendremos que ir al gremio y después tenemos que celebrar el cumpleaños-Dijo Kira en un suspiro. Laxus se sorprendió ante tal comentario

-¿De quién era el cumpleaños?-Pregunto mientras hacía memoria.

-De Lay. Lay Igneel. Es la hija de Lucy y Natsu- Volvió a suspirar. Laxus era incapaz de recordar una fecha.

-Anda vámonos a dormir que seguro que estas cansada…-Dijo Dreyar girando la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de que su esposa estaba dormida. Laxus sonrió. No tenía remedio

Laxus la cogió como al estilo princesa. Subió las escaleras y pasando por delante del cuarto de sus hijas llego a su habitación.

Era un cuarto no muy grande con una cama de matrimonio en el centro. Había dos mesillas de noche a cada lado de la cama, así como dos armarios de madera empotrados. Había también una cómoda don mucha decoración. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono blanco.

Laxus dejo a su esposa en el lado izquierdo mientras él se desvestía poniéndose algo más cómodo para dormir.

Cuando termino se metió en la cama. Se tapo con las sabanas ya que hacia frio por las noches a pesar de que el calor que hacía por el día era increíble.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dormirse escucho en un susurro una voz cantarina.

-Buenas noches Laxus…-Le dijo su esposa antes de caer dormida. Laxus sonrio

* * *

_"No podía ser. Kira abrió los ojos y se vio cayendo. ¿Qué había pasado? No podía ser tenía que ser todo una maldita pesadilla. Laxus la había salvado. Se habían casado y habían tenido dos niñas, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacia cayendo como la otra vez? Kira intento gritar pero no pudo. Laxus, la boda, Mici y Baci…Solo habían sido un sueño. Espero a terminar de caer y morir cual hoja que se cae de un árbol. Todo se lo había imaginado. Espero. Pronto el suelo estuvo más cerca de ella. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo todo se lleno de luz. Luz blanca…"_

Kira abrió los ojos para ver el techo. Apretó los dientes y se incorporo con pesadez pera ver a su marido sentado en la cama mirándola.

-¿La misma pesadilla?-Pregunto pasándole un brazo por el hombro

-Sí. Todas las noches la misma historia. Lo peor es que en mi sueño…No estás tú-Dijo cerrando los ojos para convencerse de que había sido una pesadilla.

-Kira, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-Dijo girándola la cara y dándola un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron Kira sonrió. Entonces empezó a oir mucho ruido fuera de su cuarto.

Los Dragon Slayers se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron divertidos.

Por la puerta apareció una niña de largo pelo rubio y ojos verdosos. El flequillo le caía en el ojo izquierdo. En la oreja derecha al igual que Kira tenía un pendiente de un rayo. Llevaba puesto un pijama de dos piezas; Camiseta y pantalón. Ambas piezas eran de color verde y de lana.

Detrás de ella apareció curiosamente una niña igual que ella. Excepto por dos cosas. Si pijama era igual pero de color amarillo y una cicatriz en forma de rayo surcaba su ojo derecho.

La primera niña se fue con Laxus mientras que la segunda se fue con Kira.

Ambas niñas gritaron a la vez

-¡Es el dia!-Dijeron subiéndose a la cama.

A Kira se le fue de la mente la pesadilla y entonces Laxus hablo.

-¿Dia? ¿Qué dia?-Dijo sonriendo

-Hoy es el día del cumpleaños de Lay en el gremio-Dijo un poco disgustada la niña en brazos de Kira

-¿Gremio? ¿Qué Gremio?-Dijo la Dragon Slayer siguiéndole la broma a su marido

-¡Fairy Tail!-Gritaron ambas niñas haciendo que Kira soltara una risa

* * *

**Se supone que eran dos capítulos pero me quedaron muy cortos y los junte :3**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no haberlo subido antes.**

**Sayonara¡**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un despertar nefasto

**Hola a todo el mundo. Veo que vuestro don es la paciencia porque este capítulo a tardado xDD**

**En fin mi amiga la inspiración se fue y además ya estaba empezando a sufrir los efectos de un rara enfermedad llamada "Como no siga escribiendo mi amiga me va a partir las piernas" (?) Ok no…siempre hablo mal de ella pero es una delicia de persona xDD**

**Ok os estoy aburriendo que empiece el cap**

* * *

La chica despertó. O mejor dicho la niña. La joven niña de unos 13 años se levanto perezosa de la cama. Algo la había despertado. Miro por la ventana de su cuarto. Las persianas estaban bajadas pero los rayos del sol se filtraban por las rendijas. La niña se levanto frotándose los ojos aun un poco cansada para abrir su puerta y dirigirse al baño. Sabía perfectamente el camino incluso aunque no viera. Al fin y al cabo era su casa.

Llego al baño para situarse en frente del espejo entonces se destapo los ojos para que se le helara el aliento.

La niña de largo pelo blanco y ojos verdes miraba extasiada como su cara estaba llena de garabatos negros. Toda la cara. Un bigote debajo de la nariz y uno de los ojos rodeados con un circulo negro pero en general toda la cara estaba pintada

En cuanto dejo de estar dio un largo y sonoro chillido para gritar después

-¡SORA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS!

Y mientras salió corriendo escaleras abajo muy enfadada. Giro a la derecha para seguir por una especie de pequeño salón y después volver a girar para encontrarse de lleno con la cocina en la cual había una mesa donde tres personas desayunaban riendo hasta que la vieron

Una chica de pelo por los hombros y marrón la miraba atónita con sus grandes ojos verdes. En frente de ella estaba un hombre de facciones maduras, pelo blanco y ojos oscuros. Entre ambos había un niño de pelo hacia arriba canela con los ojos oscuros

Rápidamente el niño se echo a reír mientras la niña avanzaba hacia el arremangándose. Sus manos empezaron a volverse frías como el hielo. Antes de que llegara a el hombre la cogió

-¡Suéltame papa! ¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato!

El hombre miro a la castaña para que esta enterrara la cucharilla en la taza de café

-Lyon llévate a Ai al baño. Yo le regaño

Dijo mirando enfadada al niño el cual había dejado de reír

-¿De verdad? No es que no me fie de ti Miku…Emm…Esto…

Trato de decir pero al ver que solo empeoraba las cosas cogió a la niña para subir escaleras arriba

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto la adulta al niño

-¡Era una broma! ¡Es una quejica!-Dijo el niño jugando enfurruñado con sus cereales en el bol de leche

-Sabes que no le debes de gastar bromas a tu hermana-Le respondió mirándole de brazos cruzados

Vale ya estaba. El chico miro a Miku con los ojos muy abiertos y como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Ese era su mejor truco. Cada vez que hacia eso Miku le perdonaba todo. La verdad es que era muy adorable

-Lo siento mami –Empezó con voz de niño bueno- Prometo no…-No pudo continuar la frase

-Ah no esta vez no jovencito. Hoy es un día muy importante para tu hermana y lo sabes.

Este se cruzo de brazos mirando al frente enfadado cuando por la puerta de la cocina apareció Lyon y a las espalda su hija riendo. Miku los vio y rio ligeramente. Le encantaba cuando su marido actuaba de esa forma tan… ¿Infantil? ¿Divertida? Daba igual. Ella le adoraba.

Pronto Lyon la dejo en la silla como nueva mientras él se sentaba al lado. La familia reía alegremente entre conversación y conversación mientras se acababan el desayuno.

Ai comenzó a relatar el sueño de aquella noche

-Fue muy raro. Estábamos todos los niños en un escenario en Fairy Tail y de repente las luces se apagaron y cuando se encendieron ya no estábamos. Estábamos en…-Quiso continuar pero su madre riendo ligeramente hablo

-Ai…Tu camisa-Dijo mientras estallaba en una carcajada

Y la verdad es que para desgracia de la niña había heredado la extraña costumbre de su padre de quitarse la ropa algo muy… ¿Escandaloso?

-¡Pe-Perdon!-Grito. Estaba a mitad del estomago quitándosela cuando la advirtieron. Su hermano se echo a reir entonces Lyon hablo

-¿De donde habrás sacado esa costumbre?-Pregunto riéndose ligeramente para que su hijo le mirara y le señalara

-Papa tu camiseta-Dijo estallando en carcajadas al igual que Miku. Y es que se acababa de quitar la camiseta inconscientemente según los niños pero el caso esque esta vez Lyon si se había dado cuenta

* * *

-¡Mira-san! ¿Ha vendido Mici o Aqua?-Pregunto la joven maga de hielo acercándose a una albina sonriendo.

Mirajane la sonrió contenta y negó

-Sois los primeros… ¿Y los hombres de la casa?-Pregunto viendo como la dragon slayer se sentaba en la barra sonriendo

-Ya sabes. Sora es de Lamia Scale. Lyon insistió. Quería presumir de él un rato seguro-Dijo entre risa y risa mientras la camarera la miraba sonriendo entonces Ai se subió a la barra y se subió encima de esta miro los pies de Mira

-¡Mira-san! ¡Tu tripa creció mucho!-Exclamo. Y la verdad es que Mira se había casado con Freed y estaba embarazada

-Es verdad Mira. ¿Es niña o niño?-Pregunto Miku felizmente. Pero antes de que la albina pudiera responder la puerta se abrió dejando mostrar a un joven de pelo negro y chaqueta morada. Pantalones negros y sandalias. Agarrada de su brazo una joven peli-azul de ojos marrones.

Ai corrió hacia la peli azul para que esta se soltara del brazo del moreno para corresponder al abrazo

-¡Nee-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Grito mientras la peli azul sonreía dulcemente

-Bienvenido Romeo. Hola Wendy-Dijo desde la barra para que Miku casi repitiera el mismo saludo

Wendy iba a hablar cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir y una voz de una adulta rodeada de un coro de risas infantiles hablo

-Ai-chan, Juvia también quiere un abrazo- Hablo la maga del agua sonriendo

* * *

**Me llevo tiempo escribirlo e_e Advierto que estoy de finales y si no escribo ya sabeis e_e e_e**

**Tranquilos los terminara todos y el de mi amigo Slendy solo tiene 5 caps ^^**

**Bye~**


End file.
